


Something Kinda Crazy

by panwinkniel



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, M/M, Mayonaka No Oyatsu AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkniel/pseuds/panwinkniel
Summary: Daniel has always been fascinated with his Jihoon-hyung who lives next door.





	Something Kinda Crazy

Jihoon thought that it was just puppy love.

 

Apparently, that doesn’t seem to be the case when 10-year-old Daniel confessed his undying love for his hyung right before leaving for Canada.

 

“I’m gonna make you fall in love with me when I get back hyung!” The adolescent firmly said before pecking him on the cheek. Jihoon was speechless. How do you reply to that?

 

Settling for a chuckle, he added, “Sure, buddy! I’ll be waiting for you. Be a good boy there, okay?”

 

“I will hyung, for you!” Daniel said, smiling from ear to ear. He waved goodbye once more to his Jihoon-hyung before entering the car.

 

Jihoon watched as the vehicle became smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible.

 

He dismisses the exchange, thinking that Daniel was probably just attached to him because they had been connected at the hip ever since the kid started walking. _Plus, he’d probably forget it._ Jihoon reasoned out.

 

“I’d surely miss that little runt.” He sighed before going inside his home.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so hello!!! it's my first time writing for a k-fandom and i hope that you would like/love or even just understand this. anyway, please feel free to point out any inconsistencies, wrong grammar as those would really help me develop my writing skills more. thank y'all *heart confettis*


End file.
